The detection of an attempt to recover secrets from/within a protected zone, a closed case or a container through the use of an electronic circuit is often implemented by mechanical means external and adjacent to the electronic circuit which permanently records the attempt by changing a physical structure of or related to this electronic circuit in a way not easily noticed by the perpetrator. This physical change can then be established by the fact that the electronic circuit is no longer functional or by measuring an electrical parameter of the electronic circuit that has been modified directly or indirectly by the mechanical means.
Another method for the detection of an external event consists of the integration of electrical detection means internal to the electronic circuit, powering this electronic circuit and waiting for the event to occur while powered. For example, the detection means can be a sensor that is configured to provide a detection signal when the sensor and the electronic circuit are powered, the occurrence of this signal being stored in a memory via a write control circuit which is also powered by a power source. Thus, the supply of power for the event detection device needs to be a battery or another power source supplying continuous power. Without such a power source or if the power source is OFF or if the energy stored in the battery becomes too low, this device will not be functional, i.e., it will be incapable of detecting and recording an event. It is indeed possible to limit the current consumption of such a detection device by implementing a ‘sleep mode’. However the detection device will be functional only when supplied. Furthermore, in the case of an internal power source like a battery, such a device will have a limited lifetime or the internal power source will have to be changed after a certain time period. This causes a security problem first because there is a risk that the detection device becomes no longer functional when an interruption of the power supply occurs, and secondly because a perpetrator could cause an interruption of the power source, stopping the electrical supply of the detection device during the time period of the attempt.
The patent application EP 0 592 097 proposes a penetration detection system which overcomes the above mentioned problem concerning the power supply. This detection system comprises a sensing piezoelectric transducer and a memorizing piezoelectric transducer. The positive pole and the negative pole of the sensing piezoelectric transducer are respectively connected to the negative and positive poles of the memorizing piezoelectric transducer. The memorizing transducer comprises a layer of piezoelectric material having a thickness selected such that, upon mechanical probing of the sensing transducer, an electrical signal produced by this sensing transducer will be sufficient to effect a reversal in the poling of the memorizing transducer. This system defines a self-powered detection device. However, this detection device is expensive and not well adapted to be integrated in a small volume device because it comprises two distinct piezoelectric transducers. As shown in this patent application, these two transducers form two separate discrete units which are electrically connected and the memorizing transducer is linked to other classical electronic elements which are not manufactured with a same technology as this memorizing transducer. Thus, an integration of the memorizing piezoelectric transducer with further electronic elements, e.g. a reading circuit, will not be possible with a classical microelectronic process. Further, the reading means are complex and not adapted to integrated circuits.
The patent application US 2002/0190610 describes a self-powered remote control device comprising transmitting means, a feeder circuit connected to said transmitting means, a generator supplying electric power connected to the feeder circuit, and control means associated with the electric power generator. The generator comprises at least a piezoelectric element receiving mechanical stresses produced by actuating the control means and supplying electrical power to the feeder circuit. The feeder circuit comprises a rectifier bridge and a feeder capacitor in which the electrical energy provided by the piezoelectric element is accumulated and stored. In a particular embodiment, the remote control device further comprises a data management circuit associated with a memory and a counting circuit. To be functional, such a remote control device must receive a high amount of electrical energy to be stored in the feeder capacitor. The feeder circuit itself consumes some electrical energy as well as all others circuits of this device. Thus, the piezoelectric element needs to be able to generate a relatively high amount of electrical energy and the control means have to be actuated with a relatively high force for generating such a high amount of electrical energy. This limits the potential applications of this remote control device. Further such a control device is complex and expensive.